ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang: The Tales of Vulgaria
Hi. I'm Kimberly Jordan from Ft. Washington, Maryland in the USA and I am one of the movie fans. I watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang when my parents and I originally purchased the DVD. So here's one of the scenes that we've seen: one morning, Mr. Caractacus Potts finished fixing the car which was originally a racecar in the early 1900s. It was painted dark green with the number 3 on the front and the sides and it used to have a circle-shaped glass window and a standard horn. A couple of men used to drive this vehicle and won the European Grand Prix in three years until it crashed back in England. It was set ablaze! Luckily, they extinguished it with lots of dry dirt and they had it sent to the junkyard. With Mr. Potts fixing the very same car, its transformation is complete. Now it is dubbed Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, with a shining silver surface, a rectangle-shaped window and a golden snake-shaped horn. He added the headlights and the GEN II license plate for the front and a boat for the passenger seats. So he calls his son Jeremy and daughter Jemima for assistance and a ride. Oh, good old Chitty, she's revving up and ready to go. I wonder what we're about to see next. Jemima & Jeremy Potts: Come on, Daddy. Caractacus Potts: All right, we're off. Jemima: Hurray! We're off! (Jeremy shouting excitedly) Caractacus: Sit down, Jemima, sit down. Are you ready? Jemima & Jeremy: Yes! Caractacus: Here we go. *he pushes the lever* Jemima & Jeremy: Hurray! Kimberly Jordan: While the three of them are on their first drive, Grandpa Bungie Potts assumingly goes to Alaska. Jeremy: What a funny noise it's making. Caractacus: It's talking to us. All engines talk. Jemima: What's it saying? Caractacus: It's saying... *gets joined by his children*... Chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty. Bang, bang. Chitty chitty bang bang. Chitty chitty bang bang. Jemima & Jeremy: Chitty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang. Caractacus Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang & Jeremy Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang three together :Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Oh, you pretty Chitty Bang Bang, :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you :And in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang what we'll do :Near, far, in our motorcar :Oh, what a happy time we'll spend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered friend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered friend Caractacus Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang & Jeremy Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang three together :Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Oh, you pretty Chitty Bang Bang, :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you :And in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang what we'll do :Near, far, in our motorcar :Oh, what a happy time we'll spend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered friend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered friend Caractacus You're sleek as a thoroughbred & Jeremy Your seats are a feather bed three together You'll turn everybody's head today Caractacus We'll glide on our motor trip & Jeremy With pride in our ownership three together :The envy of all we survey :Oh, Chitty, you, Chitty, pretty Chitty Bang Bang :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you :And Chitty, in Chitty, pretty Chitty Bang Bang :Chitty Chitty Bang Bang what we'll do. :Near Chitty, far Chitty, in our motorcar :Oh, what a happy time we'll spend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered friend :Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang :Our fine four-fendered & Jeremy Friend... (Caractacus Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, fine four-fendered Chitty Chitty friend) Kimberly: But as the song ends... Jemima: Daddy! (Jeremy: Look out!) Kimberly: ...the Potts trio nearly crash into the elegant Truly Scrumptious who ultimately drives into the pond's water by accident as usual and here she is in a white dress. As he turns to her, he says... Caractacus: You'll find that a slight squeeze on the hooter is an excellent safety precaution, Ms. Scrumptious. Truly Scrumptious: Never mind about that. How am I supposed to get out of here? Kimberly: He walks a couple steps forward and responds... Caractacus: Looks to me as if you'll have to walk or swim. Truly: What? In this dress? Oh, don't be ridiculous, Mr. Potts. Kimberly: Then, he gets closer to her... Caractacus: Come on. Truly: What are you going to do? Caractacus: I'm gonna carry you. Truly: Oh dear, must you? Caractacus: Well, unless you'd rather ride piggyback. Truly: All right, you may carry me. Caractacus: Good. Kimberly: So he did, but then... Truly: Wait! Wait, my handbag. Kimberly: ...she takes her white handbag and the carrying seems a teensy difficult, but he's got good strength. Caractacus: It's all right. Kimberly: And as they reached the shore, he put her down and she said... Truly: Thank you. Caractacus: Not at all. Jemima: We're going to the seaside... Jeremy: ...on a picnic. Category:Videos Category:MGM Category:Live-Action Category:MMD productions Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Video compilations Category:Introductions by Kimberly Jordan